Atardecer
by Noci-chan
Summary: Aquella noche en que por fin eras mía, aquella noche en que podía llamarte "mi mujer", aquella noche... te hice mía. La escena perdida de Amanecer Ed x Be hot!


**ATARDECER**

_Bella, mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones... Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza. Cuando tú te fuiste, cuando el meteoro desapareció por el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. No había cambiado nada, pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas. Y nada tenía sentido._

_(Edward - Luna Nueva)_

* * *

**Edward PV**

Siempre esperé que mi vida fuera eterna por alguna razón, que mi inmortalidad tuviera algún sentido, y finalmente lo encontré. En los años que estuve solo, incluso si estaba rodeado de gente, nunca comprendí cual era el sentido de mi vida. Cada día pasaba como un rutina constante en la que debía ocultarme a mi mismo, escondiendo la verdadera naturaleza de mi ser. No tenía alicientes, no tenía nada que me atara realmente a este mundo.

Y entonces la conocí.

Deliciosa como el mayor de los pecados, tentadora como mi demonio personal, y tan diferente a todo lo que había conocido que no pude evitar sentirme atraído. Ella era mi burbuja de silencio dentro de un mundo de murmullos constantes, solo a su lado comprobaba la maravillosa sensación de estar junto a alguien y poder disfrutar de la quietud. En ocasiones me molestaba que fuera la excepción, que no pudiera entrar en su mente, pero también agradecía esa calma placentera de tumbarme a su lado sin que nada sonara a mi alrededor.

Cualquier persona normal, desde luego ella no lo era, hubiera huído de mí. El miedo, la razón, el instinto de auto-protección, cualquier cosa similar a eso hubiera hecho que corriera a esconderse lo más lejos posible. Pero no, ella no. Bella prefería correr el mayor de los riesgos.

Amar a un vampiro.

Uno para el que su sangre canta la más suculenta melodía.

Por más que la advertí, por más que quise alejar mi egoísmo y protegerla de mí, ella permaneció amandome. Ni siquiera intentaba evitarlo. Puede que sus palabras me molestaran una vez, pero ahora, siendo parte de nuestros recuerdos, cada letra sonaba como la mejor declaración de amor.

_- No. Nada encajaba. La mayoría eran tonterías, y entonces. .. -_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Decidí que no importaba - _

Sin duda alguna Bella Swan era la única persona del planeta capaz de decir eso, capaz de estar en un coche con un vampiro y decir que no le importaba lo que era. Su amor llegaba más lejos en ese entonces de lo que yo mismo pudiera imaginar. No era como amar a alguien de otra religión, o de otra raza, amaba a alguien que ni siquiera era humano. Y no le importaba.

Solo recordar esas palabras hacía que la amara más, que me sintiera aún más agradecido por haberla encontrado en mi camino. A veces me planteaba una posibilidad horrible. ¿Y si su madre nunca se hubiera casado? ¿Y si ella nunca hubiera venido a Forks? ¿No habríamos encontrado algún día? Quería pensar que estabamos destinados, que nada hubiera cambiado salvo el entorno que nos rodeaba, pero sería ser demasiado optimista. Demasiado viniendo de mí.

Había cometido muchos errores en el camino de este primer y último amor de mi vida, cosas que la hirieron, y que jamás podría perdonarme a mi mismo. No solo la metí en un mundo que era doblemente peligroso con su mala suerte, sino que fui lo suficientemente estupido para creer saber mejor que ella lo que le convenía. Guiado, o más bien cegado, por el miedo a cubrirla con las sombras de mi vida, huí lejos de Forks, lejos de todo lo que me recordara a ella. La dejé con la imposible idea de que ya no la quería, esperando que descubriera la luz cálida de la vida humana. Pero por supuesto, ella una vez más vino a rescatarme de mi propia miseria, recordandome que me amaría incluso aunque yo no lo hiciera.

_- Lo que siento por ti no cambiará nunca. Claro que te amo y ¡no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso! -_

Estaba claro entonces, y lo sigue estando ahora... No la merezco. En mis peores momentos, cuando mi maldita inseguridad terminaba hiriendola, ella nunca vaciló. Estaba allí, mirandome con sus ojos fascinados, con su sonrisa preocupada, cogiendome la mano para prometerme que todo saldría bien, que nada dolía si estabamos juntos. Y solo podía creerla, necesitaba hacerlo.

Después de luchar con varios vampiros que quisieron terminar con su vida, después de que su corazón dudara durante un instante entre Jacob y yo, todo comenzó a mejorar.

Y aquí estabamos. Casados, atados para siempre por un lazo que nadie rompería, dispuestos a entregarnos el uno al otro. Aunque esa idea seguía aterrorizandome.

El agua se movía suavemente a mi alrededor, mientras esperaba que saliera de su momento humano. Mi mente repasaba cada uno de sus gestos, cada una de sus palabras, cada uno de los segundos que pasamos juntos hasta este momento. Habían sido muchas cosas, momentos que ninguno olvidariamos, dolores que dejarían su cicatriz, pero nada importaba cuando el futuro era un sueño que compartir con ella.

De pronto, su corazón desvocado, su respiración levemente entrecortada, y el sonido de sus pasos, llegaron como una caricia. Estaba tan nerviosa que casi quería correr a tranquilizarla, pero sabía que eso sería peor. Simplemente permanecí allí, quieto y de espaldas a ella, dejando que se sintiera cómoda con esta nueva cercanía. Había oído la tela sobre la rama donde yo había dejado mi ropa, era fácil adivinar que su desnudez era una hecho. Cuando su mano se posó sobre la mía, que descansaba sobre el agua, su voz también apareció.

- Hermosa. - dijo refiriendose a la luna que no había estado mirando de manera ausente. -

- Todo está bien. -

Me giré, mirandola por primera vez. Era tan hermosa que dolía. Su piel era nieve incandescente bajo la luz de la luna llena. Brillaba bajo ella como yo lo hacía bajo el sol. Ella era todo lo contrario a mí, y a la vez era lo mismo. Distinta, pero igual. Cálida, pero helada.

Era mi mundo... lo único que necesitaba.

Atrapé su mano con la mía, dejando que ambas fueran bajo el agua. Había escogido este sitio a propósito, sabiendo que la calidez del agua disminuiría la sensación de frío de mi piel. No quería que nada fuera desagradable, todo tenía que ser perfecto para ella.

Necesitaba tranquilizarla, no quería que esto fuera más duro de lo que ya sería de por si. Si su corazón seguía latiendo a ese ritmo, sería una tentación demasiado grande para mi ya mermado autocontrol. No quería que nada se me fuera de los manos llegado el momento. Sabía que un vampiro excitado, uno que estaba haciendo el amor, se dejaba llevar de una manera peligrosa para un humano. Intentarlo era una cosa, algo que le prometí, pero no pensaba arriesgar su vida por una promesa.

- Pero yo no usaría la palabra hermosa... No comparandola contigo. -

Mis palabras querían conquistarla, hacer que se sintiera amada, pero fue ella la que hizo un gesto verdaderamente significativo. Su mano se movió hacia mi pecho, colocandola sobre el lugar donde un día latiera mi corazón. Me preguntaba si ella lo extrañaría, si sería feliz si pudiera oír que no era su látido el único que retumbaba hasta la locura.

Y ciertamente esto era una locura. Su piel sobre la mía, solo un toque inocente, y yo ya me sentía arder. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó, igual que lo haría durante la caza, pero había algo distinto. No era su sangre lo que deseaba, al menos ese no era el deseo que predominaba en mí. Quería su cuerpo, más que nada en este mundo, quería hacerla mía.

- Te prometí que lo intentaríamos. Si… si hago algo malo, si te lastimo, me debes decir inmediatamente. -

Sería mi último acto de cosciencia, mi último atisbo de caballerosidad. Solo si ella sabía mis temores, si le rogaba una vez más que me detuviera si algo salía mal, estaría más seguro de esta promesa.

Bella afirmó con rotundidad. Las dudas no vivían en ella, y era eso lo que más temía. Podría romperla, podría herirla realmente, y como tantas otras veces, ella solo seguiría amandome, incapaz de protestar por los daños causados.

Con un paso, solo un leve movimiento, todo su cuerpo desnudo se dibujó sobre mi piel. Su cabeza repentinamente apoyada en mi pecho, sus senos apretados contra la parte superior de mi abdomen, y los huesos de sus caderas apretando firmemente las mías.

- No tengas miedo. Nos pertenecemos. -

No pude más que sentirme totalmente cegado por esas palabras. Mis brazos las capturaron, decididos a no dejarla marchar jamás. Siempre me había pertenecido, desde aquel primer momento en que ni siquiera yo sabía cuanto la amaría, pero ahora había algo que no unía incluso más allá de la vida. Vivo o muerto, humano o vampiro, ella era mi esposa, y nada más me detenía para hacerla mía.

- Para siempre. - afirmé cosciente de las implicaciones de esas dos palabras. -

La apreté con más fuerza en la cárcel de mis brazos, haciendo que nos hundieramos un poco más en el agua debido al movimiento. La calidez era abrasante, y no era el agua lo que me hacía sentir así. Su corazón latía contra mi pecho, llevando esa tibia sangre por cada rincón que contactaba con mi cuerpo. Era como una caricia secreta, una manera de tocarme que solo le permitiría a ella.

Su desnudez era hermosa, totalmente divina incluso en su frágil humanidad. El agua dejaba ver más de lo que ella pudiera imaginar, y aunque seguía entre mis brazos, las perfectas curvas de su espalda me invitaban a viajar por su cuerpo.

- ¿Tienes miedo? - pregunté al notar un escalofrío repentino. -

- No. Nunca. Si tan solo supieras como me siento al poder estar así contigo... ¿Tienes miedo tú? -

- Sí. - afirmé con un hilo de voz. - Tengo miedo a desearte tanto que eso te ponga en peligro. -

- Nunca tengas miedo de desearme. Soy feliz de que lo hagas. Edward, te amo tanto... Por favor, no te arrepientas de esto. -

- Jamás me arrepentiría de hacerte el amor. Me arrepentiría si esto te hace daño. -

- Algo tan ansiado, algo tan perfecto, no puede hacerme daño. -

Sus labios se movieron sobre mi pecho, haciendo que ese cacho de piel subiera su temperatura un par de grados. Era un cosquilleo al que jamás me acostumbraría, y para mi desgracia no duraría mucho. Pronto no tendría sangre recorriendo su cuerpo, pronto no sería como el sol furtivo en una mañana de invierno. Muchas cosas que amaba serían dejadas atrás, permaneciendo solo en mi recuerdos, pero si ese era el coste de tenerla para siempre, lo pagaría encantado. Eran otras cosas las que me dolía dejar atrás.

- No quiero que pienses en nada que no sea esto... - dijo besandome fugazmente en los labios. - ... no es momento de reflexionar sobre el pasado o el futuro. Quiero que solo pienses en nosotros, aquí, justo en este momento. -

- A veces me pregunto si no serás tú quien lee mi mente. -

Una sonrisa hermosa se extendió por su cara, y me di cuenta que tenía razón. No era momento de pensar, solo necesitaba sentir. Su piel contra la mía, sus labios sobre los míos, nuestros cuerpos enlazados en el preludio de una fusión.

Dejé que mis dedos resbalaran por el surco suave de su columna, descubriendo un nuevo sonido que nunca había escuchado. Un leve gémido, mucho más intimo que cualquiera, mucho más adormecido. Si esto era el comienzo, ¿cuántas cosas descubriría hoy?

No había rincón que no hubiera soñado con tocar, tanto era lo que quería abarcar que no sabía por donde comenzar. Mi mente perdió el control, y fue mi deseo quien tomó el mando. Una y otra vez, acaricié su espalda con movimientos que iban desde el comienzo de sus nalgas a la base de su cuello. Todas esas veces, ese perturbador sonido aparecía. Podría pasarme toda la eternidad haciendo que gimiera para mí así, pero ya no era suficiente.

La besé con ansia, profundizando el beso como nunca antes lo había hecho. Me obligué a mi mismo a olvidar el dulce olor de su sangre, pero la ponzoña no pensaba facilitar las cosas. Tuve que separarme con cuidado cuando noté como mi garganta se llenaba de aquel amargor tan conocido. Nada de riesgos innecesarios, me repetí.

La miré a los ojos, rogando que comprendiera los motivos de mi repentina separación, y en sus brillos vi el brillo del entendimiento. Una sonrisa se dibujó y dejó un leve beso sobre mis labios cerrados.

- Está bien. Dejaremos eso para un futuro... - susurró contra mi mejilla. Cada palabra vibró en mi piel, invitandome a no dejar que esto nos parara. -

Sus labios bajaron por mi rostro, llegando a la garganta para luego resbalar hasta mis hombros. La suavidad de su boca dibujaba las líneas de mis claviculas, haciendo que toda mi piel fuera despertando de su sueño a medida que era rozada. No podía quedarme atrás, no solo ella ansiaba recorrer los lugares hasta ahora prohibidos. Me moví un poco, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro durante un segundo, yendo luego hacia mi ansiado objetivo. Si era cierto que amaba su piel, también era cierto que tenía algunos rincones especialmente favoritos. La curva entre su oreja y el cuello era uno de ellos. Estaba especialmente cálido, y había comprobado muchas veces que era un lugar especialmente sensible.

Me permití ser osado, no iban a ser mis labios los que se posaran en ese punto. Saqué la lengua y probé su sabor. Siempre era dulce, no demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para que me encantara saborearla. Su cuerpo se tensó durante un segundo cuando sintió la húmedad de mi lengua recorriendola, pero un segundo después se acercó instintivamente, apretandose aún más contra mi cuerpo.

No podía negarlo, estaba excitado y sabía que ella podía notarlo. Toda esta situación era el desenlace de una espera que casi me vuelve loco. Todos a mi alrededor creían que era fácil para mí, que tenía un autocontrol a prueba de tentaciones, pero no sabían cuan equivocados estaban. Decenas de veces estuve a punto de rendirme ante lo innevitable, a punto de tomarla en el mismo instante en que cruzaba la barrera que separaba lo seguro de lo peligroso.

- Edward... - ronroneó, y me di cuenta que mis caderas de habían movido contra mi voluntad. Fue una suave embestida, una necesidad de fricción que iba en contra de mi propia razón. Desde luego, no era mi razón quien estaba presente ahora. El absoluto y total deseo. -

- Eres tan perfecta. - murmuré con voz ronca. - Te he deseado tanto, te deseo tanto... -

- Entonces... tomamé. -

Era un demonio, lo sabía desde ese primer día. Un demonio conjurado por mi infierno personal para tentarme con todo lo que siempre intenté controlar. Si alguna vez se atrevió a preguntarme que era lo que más me tentaba de ella, si su sangre o su cuerpo, ahora podía notar la respuesta física a esa pregunta.

Su cuerpo me tentaba.

Su cuerpo me llamaba.

Su cuerpo era el único capaz de saciarme.

No lo pensé más. En un movimiento demasiado brusco agarré sus muslos y la obligué a que me rodeara la cintura con las piernas. Recargué la espalda contra las rocas y deslicé las manos por la cara interna de sus muslos. Dibujé circulos sobre la tierna carne, esperando que protestara o me diera un silencio consentidor. Como siempre me sorprendió, nunca hacía lo que me esperaba. Se movió para aferrarse mejor a mí, y la fricción de nuestros cuerpos volvió a cegarme por un segundo. Rugí sin poder evitarlo, extasiado por las cosas que era capaz de provocar en mí.

- Lo siento... - susurró. -

- Está bien. Es... es solo que eres demasiado para mí. Si supieras lo perfecta que eres, lo perfecto que es todo lo que haces. -

Otra vez nos besamos, pero cuando ella iba a conformarse con un tierno beso de labio contra labio, yo lo alargué. No podía ser tan descuidado como antes, pero tampoco iba a limitarme a darle besos castos de primera cita.

Volví a concentrarme en mis actos, deseoso de darle una recompensa por haberme esperado tanto. Esta no era nuestra noche, esta debía ser su noche. Quería que fuera feliz, que conociera lo que era el placer y de cuantas maneras diferentes podría sentirlo. Acorté la distancia entre mi mano y su sexo, e inmediatamente noté que estaba tan húmeda que parecía irreal. Incluso rodeados de agua, ella estaba mojada de otra manera que podía distinguir. Era cálido y espeso, tan delicioso que me gustaría probarlo.

- Oh... Edward. -

Estaba jugando con su clítoris, descubriendo cual de las maneras en que me movía sobre la sensible piel le gustaba más. La intensificación de sus gémidos, cuando dibujé circulos sobre ella, me indicó que ese era el movimiento correcto. Tenía tanto que descubrir, tantas cosas que memorizar...

Su cuerpo se torcía y se enderezaba una y otra vez. Era un espectaculo abrumador, algo que jamás olvidaría. Yo la hacía sentir de esa manera, solo yo sería capaz de hacerlo, nadie más. Aquel pensamiento me infundió valor, quería explorar más, conocer nuevos rincones de su cuerpo. Me moví entre sus piernas, llegando a la entrada a su cuerpo, e introduje un dedo con cuidado.

- ¿Te duele? - pregunté, y el matiz gutural de mi propia voz nos sorprendió a ambos. -

- No... es... No pares. -

Y yo obedecí. Lo introduje por completo y comencé a moverme dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Si alguna vez creí que su piel estaba caliente, debía rectificar, su interior era la verdadera definición de caliente. Sus pliegues sobre mi dedo, su torrida húmedad, su fuego derritiendo mi hielo, todo iba a volverme loco. Aumenté el ritmo y añadí otro dedo para aumentar la fricción. No tardó mucho, su espalda se arqueó, aplastando sus curvas contra las rectas de mi cuerpo. Temblaba de una manera descontrolada, su corazón apenas terminaba un latido para comenzar con otro y a estas alturas casi ni respiraba. Pensé en detenerme, preocupado de que se desmayara allí mismo, pero cuando los músculos de su interior comenzaron a contraerse en espasmos incontrolados, supe que lo había conseguido. Bella acababa de tener su primero orgasmo causado por mí, y sería infantil, pero estaba orgulloso y feliz.

Me deslicé fuera de ella, dejando que se calmara durante un minuto escaso. Tan pronto como recuperó el aliento, me miró con los ojos oscuros de placer. No había chocolate en su mirada, era carbón fundido deslizandose en mi interior. Estaba totalmente adormecida, con los ojos entrecerrados y la sonrisa perezosa.

- Quiero ... - jadeó aún con falta de aire. -

- ¿Qué quieres? -

- Quiero hacerte ... sentir como tú... me has... hecho sentir a ... mí. -

- Bella, no hace falta... No creo que sea lo correcto ahora. No presionemos los límites de mi autocontrol. -

- Pero... -

- No, Bella. Más adelante, la próxima vez, pero no ahora. Hagamos esto despacio, deja que yo controle el ritmo. Yo me siento feliz de hacerte feliz, creeme. Solo te deseo a ti, deseo hacerte mía. Deja que tome todas las precauciones posibles para que eso ocurra. -

Asintió con pesadez, no muy convencida de mis palabras. No pude evitar sonreír. Me parecía excitante y a la vez divertido que se sintiera molesta por no poder hacerme lo que yo acababa de hacerle a ella, pero no era lo correcto. Una vez que realmente pasara el punto de la excitación para centrarme en límite del placer, lo más seguro es que pudiera perder el control. No quería decepcionarla, podría controlarme una vez, pero dudo que pudiera hacerlo dos veces en la misma noche.

Por supuesto que desearía que hiciera cualquier cosa que deseara conmigo, no podía desearlo más. La sola idea de sus manos alrededor de la piel latiente de mi erección, me provocaban un nudo en el estomago, pero más que cualquier previo, yo deseaba el final de nuestra unión. Quería estar dentro de ella, hacerla mía de la única manera que nos quedaba, y eso no iba a ser fácil. Incluso ahora, en este mismo instante, era díficil separar el deseo carnal del deseo más primitivo. Su pulso irregular y acelerado, el toque dulzón de su sangre fruto de la excitación, todo lo hacía más díficil. Eso sin contar que debía concentrarme para no emplear más fuerza de la que era segura para ella.

- Edward, si no puedo... - la vi sonrojarse ante el solo pensamiento. - ... al menos, no lo alargues más. Te deseo, te necesito... -

- ¿Estás segura? Es la última oportunidad, Bella. Si quieres que me detenga, si no estás segura, si tienes miedo, dime que me detenga. -

- Estoy totalmente segura. Llevo esperando esto mucho tiempo, por favor... -

- Nunca me pidas esto por favor, Bella. - dije tomando su rostro para que me mirara. - No es necesario. Quiero que entiendas que solo estoy siendo cuidadoso, pero no necesitas pedirmelo así, te he deseado cada segundo, he ansiado esto más que tú. -

- Demuestramelo. -

La abracé por un momento, sabiendo que este momento era crucial. La besé con dulzura, la miré a los ojos y me deslicé a su interior con lentitud. No tardé en notarlo, una barrera que temía romper. Sabía que era necesario, y que el agua mitigaría el olor si había sangre, pero no era eso lo que más me preocupaba. No quería hacerle daño, era lo que más odiaba de todo esto.

- Hazlo... - jadeó con la voz entrecortada. -

Me moví rápido, enterrandome en su interior. Ya estaba, no había vuelta atrás. Me quedaría quieto por un momento y dejaría que su cuerpo me aceptara sin prisas. O eso quería, era terriblemente díficil quedarme parado con lo abrumador de ese sentimiento en mi vientre. Nada, nunca, jamás, podría ser como era esto. Mi cuerpo vibraba, mi alma estaba en paz, y mi interior ardía con un fuego desconocido. Una nueva bestia nació en mi pecho, no era una sedienta de sangre, era una que rugía lasciva exigiendo que la tomara sin detenimiento.

Arranqué mi último atisvo de cordura, concentrandome en el gesto molesto de su rostro, en la tensión de sus músculos bajo mis manos, que estaban en su cintura. Tenía miedo de moverme, así que me aferré a ella con un ansia que parecía enfermiza incluso para mí. No estaba seguro de si era delicado o rudo, pero ahora mismo no distinguía nada más que palpitar de su sangre alrededor de mi miembro.

- ¿Estás bien? -

- Sí. - pero no lo estaba, lo sabía. Estaba tan tensa que un golpe podría romperla. -

- Bella... por favor, no estoy seguro de poder detenerme mucho más tiempo. Si te estoy haciendo daño, si te duele demasiado, dimelo ahora. Por favor. -

Su mano se movió a mi rostro, apoyando la palma sobre mi mejilla. En un gesto incosciente ladeé la cabeza para sentirla mejor, y una sonrisa temblorosa se formó en su cara.

- Estoy bien, ... te lo prometo. Esto es así, para todas. Duele, pero nada que me haga querer que te detengas. -

- ¿Estás segura? -

- Muy segura. Puedes moverte... no me voy a romper. -

- Te quiero... Maldición, te quiero tanto... -

- Te quiero, Edward. -

Me moví con suavidad, arrancandola un quejido que me hubiera hecho detenerme, pero como si hubiera adivinado mis intenciones, fue ella quien se movió esta vez. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, asombrados de que fuera ella quien tomara el control por un instante. No necesitaba más. Ella decía que estaba bien, se movía para demostrarme que estaba bien, era suficiente.

Una y otra vez me moví dentro y fuera, maravillado de lo sensible que se volvía mi piel ante el contacto intimo con la suya. Al principio iba despacio, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por controlar mi propio ritmo, pero cuando sus caderar lo alcanzaron y lo aumentaron, supe que no era más el Edward cariñoso.

Adios control.

Adios cuidado.

Embestí casi freneticamente, agarrandola por la cintura, el torso, los brazos, por cualquier parte que me permitiera moverla mejor. Solo quería sentirla más cerca, más profundo, más rápido. Actuaba por puro instinto, dejandome llevar por esa lava líquida que estaba acabando con las ordenes de mi cerebro.

_" Más suave, más despacio, ten cuidado" , _esos pensamientos de desdibujaban hasta desaparecer.

Los gémidos, los jadeos y los ronroneos se entremezclaban por el aire. Su cuerpo se movía de una manera que creí imposible, contorsionandose hasta inventar nuevos ángulos para la penetración. Ambos estabamos idos, embriagados y excitados. Nos besabamos de manera ausente, gimiendo continuamente en la boca del otro. Las manos volaban sobre nuestros cuerpos, tocandonos en tantos lugares a la vez que no sabría decir cuando terminaba de tocarla en un punto para comenzar en otro.

Era increíble, más de lo que nadie pudiera descubrir. Ahora comprendía que la unión del alma no era suficiente, que no era completa si no uniamos también nuestros cuerpos.

Bella era un paraíso en la tierra, y su cuerpo era mi Edén. Todo en ella había sido creado para enloquecerme. La estrechez de su interior, su alta temperatura, su piel de seda, los sonidos que hacía cada vez que tocaba el punto más profundo de nuestra unión.

- Ah... Edw...ard... Edward.... Edward... -

Otra nueva sacudida anunció el comienzo de otro fin. Su manera de pronunciar mi nombre mientras llegaba al climax, como si fuera un mantra personal para despertar mi deseo, era otra cosa que memorizar. Suficiente para invitarme a seguirla, suficiente para que algo dentro de mí se desatara y fluyera de mí hacia ella.

Yo mismo temblé, agarrandola de nuevo por la espalda, rogando por no ser demasiado entusiasta. Había perdido el control desde el momento en que nos unimos, y nada volvería a ser igual. Mientras ambos nos agarrabamos al otro, buscando algo que nos anclara a la tierra y nos hiciera recuperar la cosciencia, el placer se intensificaba en su punto máximo, volviendo a decaer tras un intenso y eterno minuto.

Acababamos de hacer el amor, acababa de demostrarme a mi mismo que podía amarla hasta el punto de controlar lo incontrolable. Había sido díficil, un esfuerzo titánico de ignorar la llamada de su sangre, pero sin duda alguna mereció la pena.

La mañana llegaría, un nuevo día cargado de sorpresas y alegrías, pero en esta noche perfecta, mi esposa mi miraba con ojos casi cerrados, una sonrisa amplia en el rostro y un te quiero silencioso en los labios.

Sí, mañana sería otro día. Ahora era tiempo de llevarla en brazos a la cama y observar con admiración el ángel que alguien dejó olvidado a mi lado, el ser del que nunca más podría alejarme.

**FIN**


End file.
